Brother Zoned
by itsLALA
Summary: It's been 18 years and Austin and Ally are still going strong. However, Austin just learned something shocking, "I'm 5 months pregnant, Austin!" How will they get along with their 18 year old son and their new 'special' baby. - Trilogy to Friend/Husband Zoned - Austin/Ally x Dez/Trish - Not My Best Story -
1. Prologue

**Brother Zoned**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 1

**Prologue**

* * *

**Surprise, surprise, surprise! Thought I was done, didn't you? Well, I got a surprise for you; I'm not! Welcome to Brother Zoned, the third installment of the Zoned trilogy. Now, let me just set something straight; although Friend and Husband Zoned was about Austin and Ally, that couple we love so much. Brother Zoned is going to be about Aiden and Tiara, a little bit of Darren, and a whole lot of Austin and Ally. But either way, this I PROMISE is the last installment.**

***WARNING* And I must warn you guys, this one is going to be slightly darker than the last two.**

**However, this is going to be on back-burner while I finish up 'Boom' the sequel to 'Take Me or Leave Me'.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mom!" A deep masculine voice shouted from across their larger than normal abode. Ally's sighed deeply as she continued to put the wrapped sandwiches in a picnic basket and the chilled water bottles and soda cans in the cooler. She chose to ignore everyone around her for the next 10 minutes before they had to leave their comfortable home in a rush. She closed the basket and the cooler and turned around only to be immediately faced with a frantic looking 18 year old boy.

"Mom!"

Ally sighed once more, "Yes, AJ?"

Aiden, holding his shin pads in his hands and a Nike duffel bag around his shoulders, opened his eyes wide, "I can't find my cleats! Where'd you put them when you washed them?" Ally shook her head, "Have you checked the rack in the laundry room?" Aiden scratched his head absentmindedly and turned on his heel towards the laundry room. Ally shook her head as she brought the picnic basket over to the front door while wheeling the cooler behind her.

"Babe!"

Ally rolled her eyes at the deeper masculine voice and shook her head. She really had no patience with the men in her life; they were so dependent and honestly couldn't do anything on their own. What if, God forbid, she died tomorrow? They wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a fork and a spoon. She laughed softly; being a full-time mother was a very tiring job, actually. "Babe!"

She sighed for what felt like the fifth time that hour, "Yes, Austin?"

"Have you seen my shades?"

Ally closed her eyes and then opened them back and watched as Austin approached her with a worried look on his face, "Please, can you narrow it down for me? You have around 20 pair, Austin." Austin ran his hands through his hair and down his face, "The black ones, my Aviator ones, the ones with the gold-"

"—You mean the ones on your head?" She deadpanned.

Austin blushed as he reached for the glasses that were perched on his head and he put them on his face, blocking the artificial light from his eyesight. He smiled satisfied, "Thanks, Ally!" He praised as he kissed her cheek and took the cooler away from her. Ally shook her head at the man she calls her husband and lover and picked up the picnic basket. She walked out to their driveway and loaded the basket into the trunk of the SUV along side the cooler and Aiden's sports gear.

"Are we ready to leave yet? Trish texted me saying they're already there and just waiting for us." Austin nodded his head, "Yeah, we're ready; just waiting for Aiden." And as soon as Austin said the words Aiden was running out of the house with his cleats in his hands and a smile on his face, "Found them!" He stated as he threw them into the back seat and went back to the front door to lock it. Ally smiled slightly as she shook her head and took her place in the newly bought SUV. Getting in beside her, Austin started the ignition and soon the Moon family were on the road.

It was 10 minutes of silence before Ally decided to address the foot tapping boy in the back seat. She waved him down so he could notice her and take the ear buds out of his ear and pay attention, "Yeah mom?" Ally smiled softly, "You know, I always knew you were going to be a soccer player."

Aiden narrowed his eyes, "How?" It wasn't everyday Aiden was interested in his mother's stories but this one involved him and he would like to know how his sometimes more than clueless mother knew from day 1 he'd be playing the one sport he couldn't ever live without.

Ally's smile widened at his question; pleased he was eager to hear the story behind it, "I just knew. Since the day I pushed you out; you were always kicking your feet excitedly, aside from the stuffed lion toy your favourite toy was the play soccer ball your father got you for your first birthday. I always knew, you have really strong leg muscles, Aiden. I want you to know I'm really proud of you." She finished with emotional tears leaking from her eyes. Austin and Aiden looked at her weirdly before Austin decided to carry on the speech.

"Same here, son; I couldn't ask for a better son. No matter if you win or lose this game today, just know your mother and I will always be there supporting you in any life decision you make. Unless it's a choice to join the circus then it'd be just me supporting you."

Ally swatted Austin's arm, "Austin!"

The blond male laughed, "Just know, we'll be proud of you no matter what."

"Way to make a story about me turn all awkward, dad," Aiden joked, "Thanks you guys."

His parents nodded their heads and pulled into the dirt parking lot, the stones and pebbles crunching beneath the huge rims of the SUV. Parking beside the SUV the recognized as Trish and Dez's they hopped out and brought their belongings towards the field and the almost filled bleachers. Upon immediately spotting their friends they made way towards them and put the cooler and picnic basket down beside them seeing how they were sitting at the end of the bleacher.

The four adults greeted each other and then turned to watch Aiden hug Tiara and greet Darren, Tiara's 15 year old brother, who was going to play after Aiden's team. Austin put an arm around Ally, "Do you ever wish to have another child?"

Austin shook his head, "Definitely not, Aiden's a handful on his own."

Ally frowned, "Not even a little bit?" She pouted her lips at him and waited for his response, "Nope, we're old enough as it is. If we were to have a child now, when the child is 18 we'll be 60. That's not something I want to imagine."

She crossed her arms a little bit angry, "You're so close minded it's not even funny."

He narrowed his eyes, "What's with the hostility? Was I not supposed to answer the question honestly?"

Dez clapped him on his back, "22 years of marriage dude, you'd think you'd learn that by now." Austin glared at his friend, "Well sorry for trying to establish a layer of honesty and trust with my wife." Trish shook her head, "Ignore Dez, you're doing it right, Austin. It's Dez that's going to get into deep trouble if he doesn't stop this nonsense."

Austin chuckled at his friends, "Now tell me what's up Ally, did you want another child?"

She faced him with a stubborn rebellious look on her face and rolled her eyes as she uncrossed her arms and spoke to him in a 'duh' tone, "I'm 5 months pregnant, Austin!"


	2. Old New Parents

**Brother Zoned**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 2

**Old New Parents**

* * *

**I got positive feedback so I'm assuming you guys are happy about this? I noticed I already have 32 followers; that made me laugh. Its only the prologue and I already have so many. You guys are great.**

**This chapter is just for humour, their argument isn't serious at all, Ally's just all over the place. So don't think Auslly is in trouble because they aren't.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" Austin asked as he stepped into his home, Ally and Aiden walking behind him.

"What do you mean what do I mean? I'm sure you understand the process of pregnancy and what it is seeing how you contributed your semen!" Ally said completely frustrated.

"But you didn't tell me!" Austin said clearly troubled by the thought. Ally shrugged her shoulders, "I've been pregnant for 5 months and I just decided to tell you."

Austin narrowed his eyes, "Why would you keep it a secret from me?" Austin didn't know how he should feel about the situation. On one hand his wife of many years kept a very big secret from him and their family for 5 months, which is more than half of her pregnancy. And on the other hand, he didn't want the child. They were going to be old new parents and he didn't want to be 60 when the child turned 18, he wanted to be young and youthful when his unborn child turned 18. It wasn't fair.

"Because I didn't know how you'd react, I didn't mean to…I kind of just forgot I was pregnant. This child hasn't been giving me as much problems as Aiden did…" she trailed off, "Aiden, do you mind having a brother or sister?" Aiden looked up abruptly as if he was shocked to be called upon, "No. I mean…I don't know…Don't bring me into yours and dads fight." He said as he ran off upstairs.

Ally frowned and narrowed her eyes at her son, "Well…" she trailed off.

Austin shook his head at his wife clearly upset with her decision, "I'm extremely hurt you didn't tell me that I was going to be a father again. You waited far too long, Ally. I bet Trish knew already, didn't she?" Ally scratched the back of her neck as she nodded her head, "She was there when I took the pregnancy test."

He scoffed at her, "Are you serious?"

"Austin! I couldn't help it. I was worried, and after today I had all the reason to be worried! You basically just denied our child today at the soccer game. You don't want it, what am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to feel? I'm the pregnant one here. It's my feelings that count."

"So mine don't?" Austin asked appalled, "I'm the husband and father here, Ally. Newsflash, it takes two."

Ally laughed sarcastically, "Yeah, it takes two. But that still doesn't change the fact you don't even want her!"

"Her?"

The stubborn female crossed her arms as she wore a look of defiance, "Yes, her."

"It's a baby girl?"

Ally rolled her eyes, "That is why I said 'her', Austin."

She watched as her husband of many years broke into a proud smile. She knew from then she had him, Austin had wanted a little girl a few years after Aiden was born; however, he hadn't mentioned having a child after Aiden turned 10. Ally knew they were really old to be expecting a child now, but she couldn't help it. She was going to keep her baby girl no matter what he wanted. Of course it'd pain her to death if he still denied little baby girl Moon when she was born but she'd deal with it. Austin would have to realize he's a father and step up to the plate. But she was glad it didn't have to come to that, after seeing the smile on his face she realized that she had him, Austin was okay with it now.

"When's your next doctors appointment?"

The brunette, still on edge from their argument a few seconds ago, unfolded her arms stubbornly and shifted her weight onto one of her legs, "Tomorrow."

Austin smiled, "Can I come?" A part of her was bursting in happiness that Austin was so into this now. But the pregnant part of her, the hormonal part of her was peeved off at him, how could he deny their future child and then expect to come to the appointment with her?

"No."

Austin's face fell, "If I don't come, how will you even get there?" He asked a hint of attitude in his voice. She gave him a look, "The same way I've been getting there the past 5 months, Austin." Austin's face fell further. He hadn't thought about how she'd been getting there and who has been taking her. He didn't know anything about his wife's life the past 5 months. His eyes narrowed, "Who'd take you?"

"No one, I'd drive myself."

"You know you shouldn't be driving, Ally! You didn't drive past 3 months with Aiden, don't do it with this child." Ally's face contorted, "So after you deny her you're going to try and coach me on how to raise her?"

Austin rolled his eyes, "It's not even like that."

She shook her head, "I don't even want to talk to you right now." She said with tears starting to form in her eyes, "I don't even want to see you. You've hurt me for the last time today." Austin stood there shocked, "What? What just happened? Ally, no. I didn't—What?"

Ally raised her hand for him to stop talking, "No, Austin. I get it. You don't want her."

"It's not like that, Ally. I do want her, I was just shocked. You just dropped her on me and I didn't know. I was hurt you didn't tell me about your 5 months pregnancy and Trish knew before me. I was upset you said I couldn't come to the appointment especially since I'm the father, but I didn't mean to make you cry, baby." Ally shook her head, "Fine. You can come."

Austin was getting extremely tired of Ally's mood swings. She was worse when pregnant with Aiden but right now they were just everywhere. He swore she was mad just 2 minutes ago and now she's crying? He didn't know how he didn't see it before but Ally was so definitely pregnant. Thankfully, her hormones weren't as bad though.

"Thank you," he said hesitantly, "What time is it?"

Ally let out a huff, "Well since you expect me to remember everything!" She accused as she pulled out her cell phone and looked through her calendar, "2 in the afternoon, is that alright with you, Mr. Busy-Schedule?"

Austin ignored her quip, "Good. I have a meeting later on in the evening but I'll be home for the appointment."

Ally gave a sarcastic smile and walked away from the confused blond.


	3. It's Not That Bad!

**Brother Zoned**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 3

**It's Not That Bad!**

* * *

**You guys think we can reach 25 reviews for the next chapter?**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"My mom's pregnant," Aiden announced in a monotone voice as he stared at his best friend through the computer.

Tiara and he were currently video chatting because Aiden texted her saying he needed to speak to her urgently. And like the good best friend she is, she stopped everything she was doing to come to his rescue. As soon as she accepted the video chat, he dropped the bomb.

"Really, aren't Aunty Ally and Uncle Austin a little too old to be doing that?" She teased him trying to lighten the mood. She always hated seeing her friend in a bad mood so she'd always try to make him smile, sometimes it didn't work. And this was one of those times. Aiden shook his head, "I don't understand why they'd want another child in the first place. They have their hands full most of the time with running their business and stuff…" he trailed off completely unhappy about the situation.

Tiara narrowed her eyes, "What's wrong, Danny? This isn't you. There's something else going on, talk to me."

Aiden rolled his eyes earning a glare from his female friend, "I don't know…I'm just not happy about the news, that's all." Tiara gave him a look, "Could it be because you're jealous?" Aiden made a face, "Definitely not."

"Danny! You'll have a new brother or sister, why's that not exciting?! I was happy when I found out that mom was pregnant with Darren." Aiden continued to look at the soccer ball in his hands as he leaned back in his desk chair, "Yeah, well…Darren is cool. And he's only 2 years younger than you. My new little sister," he emphasized on the sister part, "Is going to be 18 years younger than me." Tiara shrugged her shoulders, "So? You'll just have to be a great big brother in that case."

"Tia! You're not helping."

She laughed, "Well what am I supposed to say? I'm happy Aunt Ally and Uncle Austin are having a new baby. I'm getting sick of you." Aiden faked a hurt expression and then stuck his tongue out, "Well, I'm not…" he trailed off, "But I guess I will be eventually, right?" She nodded her head with a smile, "Yes. You will and you will love her the way you love me!" She teased. Aiden rolled his eyes as he felt his heart flutter slightly, love her? He couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, right."

She chuckled, "Well, I have to go now. It's 6PM on a Friday night and I have a hot date coming for me in an hour. So, I'll text you when I get back." Aiden felt his heart clench at the mention of her date, "You're still going to go out with Nick?" She nodded her head, "He's hot, stop judging me." He shook his head, "Wow, females now-a-day are so shallow." She raised her eyebrow, "Coming from the guy who told me he'd bang Chelsea Baker because she has a huge rack. I'm pretty sure your mother would so love to hear that," she threatened. Aiden narrowed his eyes and raised his arms in defense, "Fine. Whatever, go date your man whore."

"You hate him for no reason."

He shrugged, "I have my reasons, actually!" She crossed her arms with an interested look on her face, "Oh really? What are they?" Not feeling like explaining himself he pretended to not be able to hear her, "Chhk, kuh, chh, shh, can't- chhk, connection – chhh," and he hung up the call. He chuckled to himself once he realized he was going to get hell for hanging up on her tomorrow when he saw her. Not caring he turned off his computer and fell back on his bed he pulled out his cell phone once he received a text message. He smirked knowing it was from her.

**You're an idiot. Xx**

He laughed slightly, and typed his reply.

**Yet you love me. Text me if you run into trouble with Dick. Xx**

It wasn't even 2 minutes later when he got her reply.

**Nick, Aiden. **He could just sense her rolling her eyes— **And don't I always? Xx**

The adolescent teenager put his phone on his pillow and flipped onto his stomach as he pulled out many binders from his backpack and tried to concentrate on his homework.

…

"What are you going to be doing?" Austin asked curiously as he put on his shoes as he stood at the front door. Aiden sat on the staircase that was in front of the front door as he watched his mother shove his father out of her way childishly and put on her own shoes. He watched him glare at the back of her head and tried to stifle his laughter, "I'm going to be hanging out with Tia for the majority of the day. She's coming back from swim practice at 2 so we're going to probably head to the park or go over to her house and swim. Aunt Trish is there anyways."

Austin nodded, "Tell Dez and Trish I said hey haven't seen them for awhile."

Aiden narrowed his eyes, "You saw them yesterday."

"Whatever! Just tell them!" He flashed off his son, "Your mother and I have to get going. She'll be coming back but I have a business meeting so I won't be back until dinner." Aiden nodded his head and watched his parents pile out of the house and he locked the front door.

Ally glared at the doctor when she felt him put the cold gel on her stomach and rub it around. She hated this part every time, "So this is the Mr.?" She couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Yes, doctor," she replied sarcastically. Austin rolled his eyes, "Don't mind her. She's irritable."

The doctor chuckled and nodded his head, "Believe it or not, I've dealt with worse." Austin let out an impressive whistle, "And you're still here?" He joked and the two men shared a laugh. Ally let out an obnoxious cough to gain their attention, "Hello? Pregnant woman here?"

The doctor looked at her and then nodded his head, "Right, right…" He trailed off as he pointed towards the monitor, "There's your baby girl!" He introduced Austin, "There are her legs…her arms…her stomach…her…hmm," he trailed off taking a closer look. He lightly moved Ally's stomach so the child could shift with it and examined more. "Ally, the other doctors you've been to, have they told you anything unusual about your child?"

Ally shook her head with a worried expression, "No? Why? What's wrong with my baby?!"

The doctor stood straight with a serious expression on his face, "Now, I don't want to alarm you. But if all my years of studying, training, and performing have taught me well; I believe your child has Down's syndrome." Ally let the tears fall from her eyes, "What? How?"

The doctor ran a hand over his face, "Now, I can't be too sure. I'm going to have to perform some tests and x-rays but I just want you to know prepare for the worse because I'm positive I'm right." He informed the couple. Austin felt his own heart start to break at the news.

"Down's syndrome?"

The doctor nodded his head, "The chances of having a baby with Down's syndrome are higher for women who conceive when they are older. Because of their genetic profiles, some families have a higher chance of Down's syndrome, whereas for others it is a random event."

He went on to explain, "Once a child is diagnosed with Down's, that child has a 10% chance of survival. Newborns have a 40% chance of surviving to the age 1 month while Infants have a 5% chance of surviving to the age 1 year and children have a 1% chance at surviving to the age of 10 years. Meaning, the mean age of death is 48. I'm so sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Moon."

Ally was completely hysterical at hearing her baby girl had a slim chance at surviving. She didn't deserve this, nobody deserved this. The doctor walked out of the room quietly letting Austin console a heartbroken Ally. Austin was just as broken he didn't want his little girl to go through this; why did it have to happen to her? He found himself crying as well. The couple stayed in the room holding each other as their own tears fell down their face.

This wasn't supposed to happen.


	4. Troubles

**Brother Zoned**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 4

**Troubles**

* * *

**I'm back from vacation, and you guys exceeded the amount of reviews I requested. Why are you guys the best? Let's see if we can reach 38!**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Austin had taken the month off from work; he wouldn't go into work anymore. He'd just deal with any problem through his at home computer; he had Dez go in for him instead if he couldn't deal with it indirectly. Aiden had found out what was going on a week after Ally and himself found out and yes Aiden was angry that they had kept something from him but he understood awhile after. Austin noticed that Ally had begun to withdraw herself from everybody in her life and he had begun to genuinely worry for her safety. She'd eat two times a day and he hated that, she'd usually eat at least 4 times minimum and especially since she's pregnant.

He didn't want anything else to happen to their child. He tried on many occasions to get Ally in a better mood but it'd always end in them getting into an argument. He just wished that everything could go back to normal, before they found out their little girl was going to have Down's syndrome. He sighed to himself as he sat in his office. Ally was somewhere locked up upstairs while Aiden was out with Tiara, he had even tried to get Trish to talk to Ally but Ally refused to move from her spot in their bed.

She wasn't herself.

Austin hated seeing his wife like this and he honestly wished that they could go back to the day they had unprotected sex and stop it from happening. They didn't need the stress, this was all a mistake and he wished so badly he could stop Ally from hurting, but he couldn't. He didn't want to get an abortion, that wasn't an option. However, he looked up all the ways they could fix the child and nothing was available. Technology was not that advanced yet.

He let his head drop on his desk as he tapped his foot against the floor, he'd think of something. He had to help his wife. His family.

…

Aiden opened his large front door and walked in as Tiara followed in behind him the two dropped their bags by the front door and sighed, "You hungry?" Tiara asked as she walked into the kitchen she knew so well, "Well, it would be me asking you that. But since its your house…" he trailed off sarcastically as he opened a cupboard grabbing a bag of chips, "Get two cokes and let's go up to my room."

Tiara rolled her eyes and grabbed the cans from the fridge and followed him out of the kitchen. Stopping quickly by an open door Tiara poked her head in, "Hey Uncle Austin!" She greeted quickly, "Hey T, where are you guys going?"

"Upstairs, is Aunty Ally okay?"

Austin shook his head, "She's still the same. Try not to make too much noise; Aiden let your mother sleep." Aiden shrugged, "Tell that to this one, she has a big mouth," he insulted as he walked away. Tiara glared, "I'll make sure he shuts up," she told her uncle as she ran after the dirty blond male.

Laying on Aiden's bed lazily she propped herself up on her elbows, "Hey idiot, are you going to the spring dance next week?" Aiden shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I don't have a date." Tiara rolled her eyes, "Since when did you need a date to go somewhere?"

"Not everyone is like you Ara! We're not all losers that have no choice but to go alone."

Tiara glared again, "I hate you."

He nodded his head sarcastically, "I'm so sure you do." He agreed, "Besides, I don't know…I would want to ask someone but all the girls at the school are so shallow." Tiara shrugged, "Same way I feel about the guys; they're all superficial. Everyone at that school is; they only talk to certain people because the amount of money you have. It's sad."

Aiden sighed as he leaned back in his chair, "But what else could you do? We're going to have to go to prom with one of these people in a few months." Tiara rolled her eyes, "Don't remind me."

He laughed, "Why don't you go with Nick?" She scoffed, "I don't want to go with that Dick!" He laughed harder, "I told you!" He exclaimed, "What happened? You never did tell me how the date turned out." She rolled her eyes as she watched her best friend jump on the bed beside her, "The idiot only wanted to go on a date because he thought he was going to get me into his bed by the end of the night," she started. She watched Aiden's expression turn from friendly to completely cold and angry, "However, once he found out I wasn't going to give it to him. He got mad and left me at the restaurant," she told him. Aiden shot up into a sitting position and let his thoughts run away from him.

"The Dick wanted to have sex with you and once you said no he ditched you?!" He tried to summarize.

Tiara nodded her head, "Basically, I didn't tell you because I knew you'd want to beat him up."

Aiden looked at her like she was stupid, "Obviously! Who does that to people?! Especially, you! I'm going to have to have a stern talk with that asshole tomorrow, I'll tell you that," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Tiara groaned, "You're too protective."

"You're my best friend."

"I can take care of myself," she tried to assure him.

"I don't care, it was made extremely clear by both of our parents the day I was born that I was going to have to look out for your stupid ass."

Tiara laughed, "I'm older than you buddy."

"By 2 months and 28 days! Who cares!"

"Clearly you do since you keep count," she teased further. Aiden shoved her and she rolled off the bed in a huff, "Thanks bud." Aiden laughed, "Whatever, point is I'm going to take care of you no matter what."

Tiara stood up on her own and threw his soccer ball at him, "You're such a brother."

A part of Aiden died at those words, "Thanks," he attempted at teasing her but failed miserably. Tiara noticed the falter in his mood but decided to ignore it. The two continued their teasing until Dez called Tiara home.


	5. I'm Sorry Mama

**Brother Zoned**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 5

**I'm Sorry Mama**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewing and reading, each one is appreciated. I know I haven't updated since the weekend last week but that's because I'm extremely busy and I probably will only be able to update on weekends from now on. **

**45 reviews until the next one please?**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Aiden wasn't an idiot; therefore he didn't understand why people treated him like one. He knew what was going on in his family, he understood it. His little sister had a disorder and there would be a high chance that she wouldn't survive to the age of 1. It hurt him as well just hearing about it but he couldn't find it in him to sulk around and waste away like his mother. Then again, that could be a harsh thing to say because it wasn't him carrying the child so obviously she'd be more attached to it. He wondered what the doctors would make her do once she delivered the child, all he knew was he would be there for her.

He made that his responsibility. He was now going to start trying to make his mother feel better instead of avoiding her and her mood swings. What kind of child would he be if he didn't even check up on his mother once a day? A horrible one, and that's exactly what he was. He hasn't seen his mother for a week, all he knew was what his dad would tell him. He shook his head at his selfishness and made his way towards his mother and father's bedroom, he knew she was in there, she always was.

He knocked on the door gently afraid that he'd disturb her. Once he realized he wasn't going to get a response he pushed the door opened and was instantly hit with the smell of heat and sickness. His mother wasn't sick so he didn't get where that was coming from but the air in the room was thick and had an odour to it. He poked his head through the door and his eyes searched the room for a few seconds before they settled on a curled bundle of mess in the middle of the bed, "Mama?"

Aiden used the voice he would use when he wanted something from his parents. He couldn't be rough with her nor how he'd be on a normal day; she was fragile right now. He heard her sniffle and he knew she was awake he took a few steps into the bedroom and left the bedroom door opened in hopes of airing out the room to the point a normal person could breathe without having the fear of being infected by whatever was floating in the air. He sat on the side of the bed and noticed her head was buried underneath all the blankets she had on top of her, "Mama," he tried again. He looked outside of the window momentarily and noticed that it was a rather hot day in Miami. The entire week was boiling hot actually. He looked back down to his mother and tried to pry one of the thicker blankets off of her body. He was surprised when she didn't put up a fight, and when he peeled back the blankets he noticed why.

She was wrapping her arms around her stomach almost protectively. Her hands were balled into fists tightly to the point her nails were drawing blood from her palm and used tissue papers were all over the bed framing her. Her hair was a tangled sweaty mess and her face was as pale as the crisp bleach white blanket he took off of her. Aiden wasn't prepared to see this, this wasn't his mother. He stood up abruptly and stepped away, it was as if he had seen a ghost. Is this really what happened all these days and he didn't realize? He pulled out his cell phone and scrolled through the contact list on his phone until he came across the number he was looking for.

"Hello?"

"Dad," Aiden said urgently. He didn't know if his father knew about this or if he was just as in the dark as he was. "Its mom," he continued.

Aiden heard the urgency in his father's voice as he spoke the next words, "What's wrong with your mother?" Aiden felt his body trembling as he stared down at his non-moving mother, "Her palms, they're bleeding. She's so pale and skinny, what's going on?" He asked him with a panic in his voice. He sat back down on the bed as he moved the dip-dyed hair off her forehead and almost immediately withdrew his hands because of the heat coming off of her head, "She's burning up, we need to get her to the hospital."

Austin sighed on the other line, "I know; she's been cutting her palms with her nails lately. She won't speak a word though, and I never knew about the fever she must have gotten it today. Aiden can you take her temperature and read it to me?"

Aiden nodded his head and tried to maneuverer around the bedroom and go towards the bathroom as he looked for the thermostat, "Yeah," he said once he realized his father couldn't see him. Coming back to the bedroom not even a minute later he put the device into his mother's mouth, "Come on, mom. Just keep this in your mouth until it beeps, please."

"106," Aiden read with wide eyes, "dad 106!" He exclaimed, "I need to get her to the hospital!" He urged as he stood abruptly all over again. He heard his father choking up on the other line, "Aiden listen to me, I need you to be a man right now. Can you do that for me and stop panicking?"

Aiden exhaled, "Yeah, I can. Yes, I can."

"I won't be able to come home in time, so I'm going to need you to call your uncle and tell him to meet you at the hospital because you're going to take your mother in. Your uncle and your aunt are your mother's emergency contacts. I'm also going to need you to call your grandfather, alright?"

Aiden nodded his head, "Yes, I can. Okay, will you come to the hospital?"

Austin sighed, "I will be there, as soon as I can. In an hour or two," he tried to compromise, "Just go do this now." Aiden nodded his head, "I'll keep you updated." Austin said his goodbyes as he hung up.

The frantic boy immediately dialled his uncles number and waited for someone to answer the phone, "Come on, come on, come on, c—Darren?!" He exclaimed, "Hi Aiden!" The 16 year old exclaimed happily, "Why are you calling?"

"Okay, I need to talk to your dad. This is important, please find him and give him the phone immediately."

Darren narrowed his eyes, "Alright, well he and mom are talking right now so its going to have to wait-" "—No, Darren, now. I don't care if they're talking you have to give them the phone, it's about mom."

Immediately Darren understood. He as well knew what was going on in the Moon household because that was his family as well, he understood right away that something was terribly wrong and he immediately jumped off his bed and ran towards his parent's room. Aiden heard the young teenager getting his parents attention and he also heard his parents shoo him away but once he explained that it was about 'Aunty Ally' Dez immediately grabbed the phone. "Aiden?"

"Uncle Dez!" He called out, "Mom's sick, she has an extremely high fever and I have to take her to the hospital. I need you guys to meet me there, there isn't much time."

He heard Dez curse underneath his breath, "Did you call Austin?" Aiden nodded, "Yeah, this is his orders. He's going to meet us there in an hour or two he couldn't get away from work," he explained. Dez nodded, "Yes, there's a huge corporate meeting…" he trailed, "Alright, get your mother there. We'll be there waiting for you guys."

Aiden smiled, "Great!"

Putting his phone into his pocket he turned to his mother who hadn't moved from her position. He grimaced at the sight not being used to seeing her like this, "Mom, I'm taking you to the hospital. I know you don't want to move and I know you don't want to go back there. I understand, but I'm going to have to take you back."

And he was shocked to see the tears start rolling down her cheeks, "No, don't take me back there, please."

He shook his head, "I'm sorry mama, I don't mean to hurt you more but you're sick. You need to get looked after or else it can hurt you and the baby," he tried to explain with sorrow in his eyes, "Come on now," he urged her to get up.

The frail woman stood on her feet and almost fell over. She hadn't walked in a very long time and she hadn't eaten in an even longer time. Aiden sighed as he picked her up bridal style; he carefully carried her down the stairs and towards his car. Skilfully opening the backdoor he placed her to lay down and he went back into the house to lock the doors and grab his keys and double checked he had his phone. He sighed as he sat in the driver's seat and started the engine.

This was definitely not how he envisioned his Saturday afternoon.


	6. Hospitals

**Brother Zoned**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 6

**Hospitals**

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, I've been sick with a high fever, and I still am. However, I'm just trying to update all my stories today so I'm not leaving you guys hanging!**

*******SIDE NOTE* My story 'Unexpected Love' the one that has been on hiatus for over 3 months now, I won't be picking it up again. So I was wondering if anyone wanted to adopt it?**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Have you heard anything yet?" Dez asked as he rushed up to his nephew, "Did they tell you anything about your mom?" Aiden only shook his head as he placed his hands on his forehead, "They brought her in almost an hour ago. They haven't come out yet. Have you spoken to dad? Is he on his way?"

Dez sighed, "He probably won't be here for another two hours, Aid. There's a huge meeting he can't miss," he tried his best to inform the heartbroken teenager, "Just think about your mother, I'll try to call him again."

Aiden nodded his head slowly as he looked down at the ugly green carpet that covered the majority of the waiting room. He sighed as he felt a soft hand on his shoulder, "Hey, it's going to be okay, I promise."

Aiden shook his head, "You can't promise this, T. My mother could be dying right now and it would be my entire fault." Tiara narrowed her eyes, "How could it be your fault, what did you do? Nothing." He nodded his head as if that were the point, "Exactly, I didn't do anything. I should have! I should have been there for her. You know, aside from today I haven't seen my mother for almost a week. I didn't care to check up on her, I always just took my father's word that she was 'ok'. I never bothered to care, if I did, if I cared…she wouldn't be here right now. This is my fault."

She sighed, "Aiden you didn't know, stop blaming yourself. You're 18, not 30. Stop putting so much stress and responsibility on your shoulders; you tried your best. What matters is you found Aunty Ally today, now, you saved her today. Not your dad, not my dad, but you!"

The boy stayed silent as he processed Tiara's words. What she said was true; he did saved his mother today, no one else but him. He shouldn't be beating up on himself like this but he couldn't help it. He felt like the worst son in the world because of this and he so badly wanted the pain to go away. If his little sister ended up dying today, or worse…if his mother ended up dying today, he wouldn't ever be able to forgive himself. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt the tears brimming his eyes. He shook his head, "I just want to be alone," he whispered harshly.

Tiara, fully understanding, moved away from him. It hurt her slightly to hear the words come from his mouth because never has he ever asked her to leave him alone. But she understood, he was hurting, she just wished she could make the pain go away. She sighed as she looked over to her brother who was sitting on the hard leather chair looking uncomfortable, "Mom," she called out to her hysterical mother. She got no response so she tried her father, "Dad?"

Dez looked towards his daughter who was starting to grow impatient herself, "Yeah?" Sighing in relief, grateful someone was paying attention to her she continued, "I'm going to take Darren to the cafeteria and buy us food. You want anything?"

He shook his head, "Just get your mother some coffee, she's hysterical right now."

The black haired girl nodded her head, "Come, D."

Darren, grateful his sister was taking him away from here, stood abruptly and followed her out of the waiting room, "Are you worried about Aunty Ally?" He asked her with wide eyes. She nodded her head and glanced at him, "Of course I am."

Darren was standing taller than Tiara. Tiara had inherited her mother's genes mostly and was standing at 5 foot 4, 4 inches taller than her mother and 2 inches taller than her Aunt Ally but way shorter than her father whom was 6 foot 2, her uncle who was 6 foot 3, her brother who was 5 foot 7, and Aiden who was 6 foot 1.

It seemed as if the females in the family were going to remain forever short. "Why do you ask?"

Darren shrugged, "I just know Aunty Ally is strong, nothing bad is going to happen to her. I know."

Tiara nodded her head, "That's true, but it's also good to pray as well, you know, just in case." Darren shrugged as he looked around at the food lining the cafeteria. "Can I get a pizza?" He asked as he pointed to the pepperoni pizza that was just taken out of the oven. Tiara nodded, "Sure."

The brother-sister team ended up getting pizza for both of themselves and sat there eating it in a hushed silence. Almost 30 minutes later Darren spotted a head of golden blond hair, "Hey, Uncle Austin!" He called out as he waved the man down. Austin looked around for the face and soon his eyes landed on his niece and nephew sitting a few tables away from him.

"Hey you guys, where is everyone?" He asked as he hugged them both. The frantic man took a seat and watched as the kids finished their slices quickly, "They're upstairs; we've been down here for a half hour. We're not sure if there have been any changes in Aunt Ally, but we're just about to go back up there."

Austin nodded his head, "Aiden's up there too, right?"

The two nodded their heads, "Dad told me to get mom a coffee so I'm going to go buy it and then we can walk up there together."

Austin stood, "Alright," he said. Austin watched as the two kids walked off towards the coffee wagon and bought the large black coffee. The three made their way up the stairs no time for the elevator, and Tiara showed him where they were situated.

"We're back," she announced as she handed her mother her coffee and took a seat two chairs away from Aiden. Everyone was still in the same position they were when they left so she doubted anything changed.

"Have you spoken to a doctor yet?" Austin asked his son. Aiden shook his head, "No, they haven't even com-"

"—Mr. Moon?" a feminine voice called.

Austin turned, "That's me," he said as he walked up to the doctor.

"Its about your wife, she's in critical condition right now. We've been trying to figure out why, but we've realized that it's the baby. The baby is killing your wife, right now you have to make a decision; do you want your wife to survive or the child?"


	7. Family Business

**Brother Zoned**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 7

**Family Business**

* * *

**Wow, so many of you wanted Austin to save the baby.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Austin felt the pressure of the entire world on his shoulders once the nurse told him he had 10 minutes to decide and to decide carefully because every minute counted. He felt the pressure of his son the most though, he didn't want to disappoint him and pick the wrong one. That's why he consulted in him, "What do you think I should do?"

Aiden shook his head, "You already know what I think you should do. Don't ask me."

The older male sighed deeply and walked down the hallway. He should have just stayed at work, he wouldn't be here and they wouldn't be counting on him for an answer, "Austin…" The blond turned around and watched as his oldest friend walked up to him, "Man…I don't know what you're going through but I just want you to know that no matter what you decide you have the support of every single one of us with you. You need to realize that its not only what you want, its also what Ally would want you to do."

Austin looked at him, "I know what Ally would want me to do, but the thing is; I'm not strong enough to do it…" he trailed off as his voice cracked and the tears started to brim in his eyes, "Dez, I don't know what I should do. On one hand I have my wife, the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, and then on the other I have my unborn daughter…granted I didn't want her at first but she's really grown on me despite the trouble she's made us go through. I can't get rid of either of them. I won't."

Dez shook his head, "You have to, Austin. If you don't, you'll lose both of them. Is that what you want?"

He sighed as he shook his head, "Of course not, I'm just scared."

"Of what? Ally will be proud of you; she'd never look at you differently," he explained, "We'll miss her, that's obvious but she'll live on through the baby." Austin shook his head, "Don't talk about her like she's already gone."

Dez nodded his head, "Right, of course."

"There's no guarantee the baby is going to survive though, she has downs syndrome. The chances of surviving with that are slim in newborn babies," he explained what the doctor told them a month ago, "I'm afraid of making the wrong decision."

"Trish is crying her eyes out," Dez started, "Why? 'Cause she knows she already lost her best friend. Ally's gone, Austin…baby isn't. You know what you have to do," he said again, "Do it before it's too late."

"What about Aiden? He can't lose his mother at 18."

Dez shook his head, "No. But I couldn't lose my mother at 6; and I did. Life happens, and eventually we all have to wake up." Austin nodded his head understanding Dez's logic, "Thanks man," he said appreciatively.

The two grown men walked towards the waiting room and saw the nurse arriving as well, "Have you made your decision, Mr. Moon?"

Austin nodded his head as he felt his heart thumping in his chest, he never in his life thought he'd have to make such an important decision. Especially one that dealt with the life of his family, he looked at all the faces in the room; the tears, the worry, and the ache. He sighed as he ran a hand over his tired face, "My wife…" he trailed off as he saw Aiden flinch. He shook his head in determination, "Save her. I want you to save her," he said firmly, "Save her and don't stop until she's standing in front of me breathing and well. I'll pay extra if I have to; just don't give up."

Everyone looked at him with shocked expressions. They didn't expect him to do that, they expected him to save the child.

"Yes Mr. Moon," the nurse nodded her head as she scurried away.

Trish walked up to Austin, "Austin…" she trailed off, "You…you saved her."

Austin nodded his head, "I couldn't lose my wife and more importantly, I couldn't let Aiden live without his mother."

Trish just hugged the blond male tightly, "Thank you."

He shook his head, "Don't thank me, yet. They still need to try to save her, its going to take time and a lot of hope but we'll have to see how things work out."

Everyone nodded their head.

"Are you okay, now?"

Aiden looked to the raven haired female sitting beside him, "I'm sorry," he blurted, "I'm sorry for telling you to leave. I know you were just trying to comfort me but I was just going through a whole bunch of emotions that I didn't want to be going through. I'm better now and I just want you to know I'm sorry."

Tiara nodded her head, "I forgive you, Aiden. I understand," she said softly as she watched the tears run down from his eyes, she sighed as she brought him into her arms from their sitting positions, "It's okay," she soothed, "It's all going to be okay," she rubbed his arm, "I'm here for you."

Tiara felt a pang in her chest at the sight of him crying and in pain. She never thought she'd ever feel such a way when it came to him because usually it was her causing him to cry and she enjoyed it. That was the dynamic of their friendship and she was okay with it. But she felt the pain he was feeling and she hated it.

She sighed as she pressed a kiss to his head, "It'll all be over with soon, baby," she whispered as she held him. Aiden just wrapped his arms around her waist tighter, "I'm just scared, Ara," he confessed, "I don't want to lose her. I thought my dad was going to give up on her and save the baby, I was so scared."

Tiara nodded her head, "I'm not in your position so I wouldn't know what it feels like exactly, but I do know I'd be terrified as well if I was told my dad had killed my mom to save my unborn sister. But its okay, Uncle Austin saved her. The doctors are going to try their best to save her, you heard him; he's going to pay extra if he has to. I promise you your mom is going to walk out of that hospital room healthy.

Aiden sniffled, "I really do hope so."

She nodded her head, "I'm telling you so," she promised. Tiara knew that was a heavy promise but decided to go with it, she had a good feeling in her stomach that everything was going to go fine. She just knew that luck followed her family and Aiden's family and up until now nothing bad has happened to them so why was it going to start now? She shook her head. Aiden leaned up and kissed Tiara on her cheek, "Thanks, T. For being there for me," he explained, "I really appreciate it," he told her.

Tiara nodded her head, "Anytime."

He got serious, "But if you even think about telling anyone at school I cried, I'll deny it and then deny killing you later on."

Tiara rolled her eyes as she shoved him, "Whatever."


	8. Waking Up

**Brother Zoned**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 8

**Waking Up**

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for the 10+ reviews! Here's the next chapter. The story is coming to an end soon as well.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Heard your moms in the hospital, Moon," Adam Walker, 19 year old senior who came back for an extra year, taunted. Aiden ignored his comment; he knew the guy was only going to say something that was going to make him angry. He didn't want to retaliate because he just wanted to focus on finishing the day and going right back to the hospital to visit his mother. He couldn't stay at the hospital any longer because his father wanted him to be attending school and not have this stressing him out. Though, Austin agreed to let him visit after.

Adam watched as the younger male walk past him ignoring each word he said, "I heard your dad raped her." The comment alone angered the dirty blond male but he still chose to ignore the teasing, he wasn't going to fall for his stupid antics, "That's not true; uncle Austin wouldn't do anything like that!"

Aiden smirked slightly at the voice of his best friend. He wasn't even aware she was near him but apparently she wasn't going to take Adam's bull; better her than him anyways. He heard Adam scoff, "You need Tiara to stick up for you Aiden? I thought you were more man than that."

Aiden only scoffed. It was ironic hearing this bully speak of being man. Adam walked over to Aiden, "What was that buddy?" He asked with narrow eyes as he shoved Aiden slightly, "You got something to say?" Aiden sighed having enough of the bully's words. He turned to face Adam with a look of disinterest, "What are you saying now, Adam?"

The taller of the two glared at the Aiden, "Don't talk to me like you're uninterested in what I'm saying." He demanded, "Just because your mother was slutty enough-" Adam never got to finish that sentence because he was currently lying on the floor clutching his jaw because damn Aiden had a hell of a right swing. "Don't you ever, talk about my mother again. You know nothing about her or anything about my family; do not make me have to buy your entire family and sell you guys off as prostitutes because we both know I'm rich enough to do so," he threatened emptily, "Come on T," he said as he walked away in annoyance.

Tiara nodded her head and stepped over the bleeding heap on the floor. She sent a kick to his side, "Don't you ever talk about my aunty or uncle again, and I swear it'll be me punching you down next time!" She seethed as she ran to catch up with Aiden.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," Aiden said with a soft smile. Tiara shrugged her shoulders, "You're my best friend, and it's my job to protect you." Aiden rolled his eyes as he put his arm around Tiara's shoulders, "You're a loser you know that, right?"

She shrugged as she leaned into his hold, "Where are we going?" She questioned once she realized they were in the school parking lot. He sighed as he removed his arm from her, Tiara suddenly feeling cold wrapped her arms around her body, "I'm going to get suspended anyways, so might as well just leave now…" He trailed off as he took seat behind the wheel of his black escalade, "You don't have to come. I can come back after school to pick you and Darren up."

Tiara shook her head, "No. I want to come. I want to see my mother anyways, we'll come back to get Darren later." Aiden nodded his head as he buckled himself into the seat, Tiara doing the same. Then her phone beeped, she read the text message and sighed, "Change of plans," she started as she answered her phone.

"We're in the parking lot," she said and waited for a reply. She shook her head slowly, "It's alright, ignore them. We're waiting outside for you, hurry up." She hung up the phone. She looked to Aiden who had a curious look on his face, "People are talking about Aunt Ally and making up lies. They're also giving Darren a hard time because of the punch and her so he wants to leave now. He's coming with us," she stated. Aiden nodded his head in understanding.

"Hey guys," Darren greeted as he entered the back of the Escalade. Aiden nodded, "Hey, how you doing?"

Darren shrugged, "I've had better days. Everyone in my class is talking about how you punched out Adam, and they're saying he's going to want his revenge. They're also talking about how Aunt Ally supposedly prostituted herself off and got AIDS and that's why she's in the hospital…" he trailed off, "I told them it wasn't true and it's all lies but they're teenagers and don't listen. I don't want to be there anymore."

Tiara shook her head and reached back to touch her brother's knee, "We're not keeping you there. Come on, we're going to go to the hospital. Mom is there with Aunt Ally, Uncle Austin and dad are coming to the hospital after school. I heard Aunt Ally is awake as well," she said with a small smile.

Darren nodded his head, "Good, she doesn't deserve any of this."

…

"She's sleeping right now; the doctors wanted her to get at least 12 hours of sleep just so her body could recover. They said she's healthy and all she needs is rest and food and she'll be back to normal in no time," Trish explained once the kids arrived, "Also, they said they're working on something but they can't tell us yet."

Aiden nodded his head, "What about the baby?"

Trish looked away sadly, "The baby didn't make it. Like they predicted, the baby died an hour after they put ally into induced labour." Aiden looked away in pain, he wanted his mother to survive yes, but he thought the doctors could work out some miracle at least. His family didn't need the drama.

"Thanks, Aunt Trish…" Aiden trailed off, "For staying here with my mom, I mean. It means a lot; I bet she liked waking up to a familiar face."

Trish nodded her head, "Your mother and I have been friends for over 35 years. I wouldn't be anywhere else," she stated with finality to her voice. Aiden smiled, "Dad called me on my way here, he wanted to tell me that he was going to be here earlier than he expected. He said he was on his way now," he stated, "He should be here any min-"

"I'm here!"

The four heads turned to see a frazzled blond male walking through the entrance and a redheaded male in tow. Trish smiled and hugged her best friend's husband and then went to kiss her own husband, "Hey." Dez kissed her back in return and then went to go hug his children. Austin walked straight up to Aiden after greeting everyone else, "Where is she? Have you heard anything? Is she alright?"

Aiden, not knowing if he was talking about the baby or his mother decided to update him on both, "The baby died. Also, mom is sleeping. They want her to get at least 12 hours of rest so she could fully recover. She's completely healthy though, that's what they said."

Austin nodded his head, "Are we allowed to visit her?" Darren spoke up this time, "We haven't seen a nurse so we're not sure."

"Mr. Moon?"

Austin turned to look at the woman who had just called his name, "Yes?" The nurse smiled, "Your wife is awake and is calling for you." Austin smiled instantly, "Take me to her."

The nurse led Austin a far way down the hall and after 3 minutes stopped in front of a white door with a small window on it, "She's in here, go in when you'd like." Austin nodded and watched her walk away. He sighed deeply and shook his hands attempting to rid the nerves from him.

He exhaled and opened the door. The first thing he saw was his wife laying on the bed looking so much smaller than the last time he had seen her. The bed looked like it was going to swallow her whole. Her brown hair was still as shiny, fully, long, and volumized as ever and her eyes were still as big and brown but her skin was paler than usual and her eyes were void with emotion, until she saw him.

"Austin," she croaked; her throat sore.

Austin let the tears roll out of his eyes, "Ally," he breathed out.


	9. I Always Knew

**Brother Zoned**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 9

**I Always Knew**

* * *

**Short chapter but that's because the stories over soon in 2 more chapters. Chapter 11 is the epilogue.**

**100 reviews?**

* * *

"She's dead?" Ally said in a quiet voice.

Ally had only woken up a few hours ago and within those hours she had seen all her friends and family, and it was only just now they were telling her that her baby was dead. She was asking them since the moment she woke up and they had only just told her. She had the right mind to be upset at them and cry blaming them for everything, but she knew better. They were only trying to protect her and no matter how much the rational side in her kept trying to explain that, something in her couldn't help but blame Austin for this.

"Why didn't you save her? Why didn't you try?!" She cried.

Austin shook his head as he went to grab Ally's hand, "Baby, I tried…I wanted to, you know I tried; believe me…" he trailed off as he pleaded with her, "The nurse told me to pick you or the baby and I couldn't let you go. I just couldn't. I know, I knew you would want me to pick the baby but I couldn't. I was being selfish and I let a life slip between my fingers but I don't regret it, I can't because if I do that means I'd choose to kill you. I can't do that."

As touching as that was Ally still couldn't wrap her head around the fact he didn't save their child, "You never wanted her. You didn't want the baby, you never did. That's why you killed her, you thought you could get rid of her like this."

The blond male opened his mouth in shock, "No, Ally!" He said sternly, "I would never. I wouldn't ever do that, you already know I wouldn't. You're talking crazy. I told the nurse at first to help both of you and that I couldn't choose but she forced me to choose in 10 minutes. That is false, I wouldn't ever kill an innocent child because I don't want them…" he trailed off, "And I grew to want her. I do want her, I did. But its too late now and I've accepted that, if it really means that much to you we could always try again but that isn't the reason why I saved you instead of her so don't even try to say it is."

Ally folded her arms and turned away from her husband, "I can't even believe you."

"Ally, I love you!" He stated seriously, "I love you so much it hurts…" he trailed off as he felt his heart beating as if he were confessing his love for her for the first time. Why would I ever lie to you? Please tell me why I would lie to the woman I love with every fibre in my body. You can't because I wouldn't. Even if someone held a gun to my head and said 'save the baby over Ally' I wouldn't. I'd be on the floor dead because I can't bare to see you die. I can't live with you dead. If you die, I die, and then who'd raise the baby? No one."

Ally felt the tears in her eyes as she listened to him speak.

"Please understand that it wasn't an easy decision. I knew what I wanted, I knew what Aiden wanted, I knew what Trish wanted, but I also knew what you wanted and what you wanted was to save the baby and I couldn't go through with that."

Ally sniffled as she nodded her head. Austin wouldn't lie to her, Austin wasn't the type of guy to do that. So, she believed him. She believed every word he said and it was because she loved him just as much, "I love you, Austin."

Austin smiled in relief as he leaned over to kiss her forehead, "I love you too, baby."

…

"So when are you going to tell my sister you love her?"

Aiden stopped walking abruptly at the words that came from Darren's mouth, "Excuse me?"

The younger boy looked behind him and started to walk backwards, "When are you gonna tell Tiara you love her?" Aiden shook his head and continued to walk, "I don't get it, I don't love her." Darren raised an eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure you do. It's extremely obvious; the way you guys are always on each other."

"She's my best friend."

"She's also your crush."

Aiden chuckled, "You've clearly been around one too many dead bodies, the fumes are getting to you. We should let you stand outside for some fresh air later." Darren shook his head again, "No. You love my sister, I know it. And she likes you too, you should tell her."

"I don't like-" Aiden paused, "She likes me?"

The young boy smirked, "Yes."

"How do you know?"

Darren rolled his eyes, "I don't read her diary for nothing, AJ!"

Aiden chuckled, "Even so, I don't like her like that so I can't." Darren shook his head for the last time, "I don't understand teenagers, the girl likes you, you like her, you see each other 20 hours out of the day; everyday, and yet you're just 'best friends' just admit to yourself you love her and make all of our lives easier. Even mom and dad see it, I wouldn't be surprised if yours did too!"

Aiden thought about what the younger male just said. It made sense, they were around each other quite a lot and they did always stick up for each other and tease each other and lately the two have been flirting. He thought it was just a slight change in their friendship but maybe it was more than that. Could it be feelings? He had to admit that Tiara was a gorgeous female, her straight jet black hair and green eyes, she was enchanting. He probably also had to admit that he was probably the only one that knew just how many freckles she had; 36 on her face, and 20 on each shoulder. He knew this because he watched her sleep before during one of their sleepover and decided to study her. Just as a friend would do.

She was easy to talk to and get along with, and she was already a part of the family technically…

The more Aiden thought about it the more appealing she got and the more he realized he indeed had feelings for the raven haired beauty. By the time he had come to terms with it and snapped out of his trance he realized Darren was walking away from his smirking.

…

"Tiara, can I talk to you please?"

Tiara felt her heart pumping. Aiden hardly, if ever, called her by her full name. Only when he was upset with her and that was ever so rare. She got up after nodding her head and watched as the younger boy led her to an almost empty hallway. She knew by his posture that this was going to be a serious talk and she couldn't help but be nervous for it. "Yes, Aid?"

Aiden fidgeted with his hands, "Well, I've noticed there's a change in our friendship, have you?"

Feeling even more nervous and slightly confused she nodded her head. She had noticed the change, they've become more protective of each other and there was even more teasing and they've add taunting, and much more frequent touches. "Well, I've only started thinking about it but I think it means something."

The female raised an eyebrow, "What do you think it means?" She asked curiously. He shrugged his should casually, "I think it might mean there are feelings somewhere buried between the two of us."

Tiara felt her heart drop, was Aiden admitting to having feelings for her? "I mean, I think…I think I like you," he admitted while looking at his hands.

She started to feel her breath grow rigid and her hands start to sweat, she hadn't ever been more nervous in her life and this situation wasn't even serious. She felt her heart beat grow ten times faster than it had been beating and she opened her mouth to speak but found she couldn't because it was dry, "I…"


	10. Happily Ever After

**Brother Zoned**

By: itsLALA

Chapter: 10

**Happily Ever After**

* * *

**Oh…my…gosh. I haven't updated for two weeks. I am so incredibly sorry; I honestly don't know what happened. I know I was going to update but then I got my new phone and if you guys were with me around 3 years ago you'd remember I posted an A/N in one of my older stories explaining I got a new phone and I was distracted for 3 weeks with it. And that phone was a Blackberry…I have a iPhone 5c now, imagine the difference. **

**However, I am updating now. Although, there will be no more chapters after this and this chapter is fairly short because it's the end and all of me ending chapters are short.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Aiden smiled to himself as he and Tiara walked hand-in-hand back to the waiting room. He was extremely happy he had decided to take Darren's advice and tell Tiara how he felt about her. Of course he was nervous to do it as well because it could have only gone one of two ways, but he was happy it went this way. Tiara was now his girlfriend…Tiara was now his girlfriend. How would this affect the family now? They were raised to think of each other like cousins. How would this affect Darren? He shuddered, what if his parents didn't want him dating Tiara? What would happen then?

"What's wrong?"

Aiden looked down towards the female beside him, "Nothing, don't worry."

The stubborn teenager shook his head, "No. I want to know, you can't start keeping things from me, Aid."

"Its just, what if the family doesn't support this because we were raised to think of each other like family?" He sighed. Tiara chuckled and hugged him quickly, "That's not going to happen, trust me." Aiden narrowed his eyes, "How do you know though?"

Tiara smirked, "Just trust me."

The younger of the two shook his head and continued walking; having faith in his best friend.

"Finally!"

Aiden's head snapped towards the voice and saw Darren throw his hands up in relief, "I thought I'd have to grow old with you two staring at each other from across the room." Trish turned her head at the words that came from her youngest mouth, "Excuse me?"

"Mom, Aiden and I are official now."

Dez, before Trish could say anything, walked up to the two and smiled, "I agree with Darren. It was only a matter of time before the two of you got together. Aiden, I'm sure your parents are going to feel the same way. However, although you are my god-son I will still kill you if you hurt my daughter."

Aiden chuckled, "I wouldn't dream of ever doing that Uncle Dez."

Dez wore a funny face, "Don't call me that anymore, call me…dad."

"Pardon me?" Austin asked clearly confused as he walked up to the two men, "Why will my son be calling you dad?" Dez patted Austin on the back, "Because your son is now dating my daughter, and no doubt they'll be getting married," he winked at the two teens, "So, we're brothers now Austin."

"Oh my…" he trailed off, "Why would you do this to me AJ?" He whined. Aiden smiled slightly, "So you're okay with this, dad?"

Austin nodded his head, "I guess I will have to be. I've always supported your decisions in life, Aiden. Don't think I haven't." Aiden smiled at his father, "Great."

Trish came out from behind her husband, "What about Ally? What will she think of all this?"

Austin spoke before anyone could, "You know she'll be glad. She always thought Aiden and Tiara would get together. She even made up a portmanteau for them; Aiara." Trish nodded her head, "That's a cute name."

Aiden waved his hands around, "Okay, this is getting awkward. I'm glad you guys support us now let's get back on topic. How's mom, dad?"

The blond male nodded his head with a smile, "She's doing great. She was sad at first because I told her we lost the baby and I chose her over the unborn child but after I explained to her how it was hard for me to do that and how it pained me to see the tears on her face. She understood, she's fine now and she wants to see everyone."

Trish smiled hugely. "I'm going to go see her quickly!" She called out as she ran towards her best friend's hospital room.

…

"I'm so happy everything worked out," Ally whispered as she leaned into her husband's embrace. Austin nodded his head as he patted his wife's arm, "I'm happy the kids decided to do this, it was the right thing to do."

Ally nodded her head as she watched on in awe as her 23 year old son held the hands of his soon-to-be wife. "—I promise to love you unconditionally because this right here is forever, Tiara-"

The aging 47 year old male kissed his wife's forehead, "I remember our wedding day," he whispered as he looked over at the marrying couple, "God, I will always remember that day. It was the best moment of my life."

Ally smile with her eyes, "I love you, Austin."

"I love you too, baby," he whispered back as he kissed her lips.

Ally then felt a nudge in her side, "Uhm, excuse me love birds our children are getting married. Pay attention," a cranky Latina woman hissed at the couple. Ally rolled her eyes, "Calm down, Trish. We're paying attention."

"Paying attention to what; your child or your tongues?"

Ally gasped.

"Stop hating, Trish. Just because Dez isn't here to please you!" Austin taunted. Trish rolled her eyes, "Oh please, Dez is going to be with us soon. He's only two pews away and that's because he had to walk Tiara down the aisle so you be happy you had a son!"

Ally chuckled, "Pay attention!" She hissed.

The raven haired woman rolled her eyes.

"—I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

And the chapel burst into applause as the new couple shared a passionate kiss.


End file.
